As vehicles such as automobiles have evolved, entertainment features have been added to make transportation more enjoyable. In the early days of the automobile for example, AM radios were added to provide entertainment for long distance drives. Such audio systems have improved to accommodate removable media devices, such as cassettes or CDs. In more advanced systems, a display has been incorporated in the vehicle to accommodate even more advanced information, such as driving routes provided by a navigation systems.
As the wireless communication industry continues to develop and wireless communication systems have greater bandwidth, additional opportunities to provide services have become available. One such opportunity includes entertainment systems that enable playing of games. While passengers in a vehicle can always play conventional handheld games currently on the market, such games provide no different experience than when outside of the vehicle. Because of the unique situation of the mobility of a vehicle and the status of a number of vehicle systems, there is an opportunity to provide games having inputs based upon the location of the vehicle and the status of vehicle systems. There is also an opportunity to generate revenue or provide advertisement opportunities based on the location and status of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing entertainment to a vehicle that enables advertisers to provide information and/or advertisements to a vehicle.